Off road power sport vehicles, trailers, and light trucks are utilized for both work and recreation purposes. Consumers purchasing all-terrain vehicles (ATV), utility terrain vehicles (UTV), rugged terrain vehicles (RTV), side-by-side vehicles, trailers, or light trucks often consider not only function and performance, but also style of a vehicle and accessories.